


I promise you will never get bored

by wibblyR



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: We all know Jeff Goldblum was Loki's sugar daddy in Thor: Ragnarok. Here's how it began.





	I promise you will never get bored

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Tania!

Loki silently followed the illusion of himself the trash grubbers had “caught”, disguised as one of them. They weren’t sharp enough to notice there was one more of them than before, which didn’t paint a flattering picture of the place Loki had landed on. There were whirls of crackling energy in the sky, ready to whisk away passengers to another random, unknown corner of the universe. Anywhere was looking better than here.

It was easy to see who was the leader here – his picture was, after all, plastered and projected on every surface available to tower over the suffocating swarm of the population, aliens of every kind. Loki needed to elevate himself like that guy did, and what better way than to ask the man himself?

It turned out there were better ways. This “Grandmaster”’s ego was huge (Loki had already guessed as much) but it was fed by everyone around him. Everybody and everything bended to his whims, and Loki would be awed if he were not so envious. There was a dangerous air of carelessness and impulsiveness to his grandeur, which didn’t bode well for Loki’s plans. He’d have to take a detour, so to speak.

He had ditched the group from the trash heap and while he snooped around, he guessed where they would have taken him had he not stopped the illusion. The gladiatorial games seemed the planet-wide obsession, an outlet for all the pent-up rage and violence of the people – panem et circenses, etc. But with powers like Loki’s, he’d be quite the attraction there, so he had to let those dormant, which didn’t leave him with many possibilities. If the Grandmaster liked to play, there was one last area where Loki was proficient.

Seducing the Grandmaster was easy enough, it seemed, but gaining his favor was another matter entirely. He was fickle, and so Loki had to play hard to get to sustain his attention for more than a quick fuck would allow.

It was longer than Loki wanted it to be, and included having sex with a lot of aliens – to show his skills and versatility – during orgies that were surprisingly well-planned and refined, but finally the Grandmaster cornered him. How he could whine and demand all at once was impressive, but when it came down to it: he was practically begging.

However could Loki not be attracted to him?

He was, very much so. (It was unfortunately not a lie).

Then why did he bother with nobodies when he could have him?

He hadn’t seen any tokens of interest from his part.

He would give him front row seats to everything he attended. He would buy him clothes that would make his beauty shine. He would have quarters, food, everything catered for if only he be his and his only to ravish.

“Do you know how magnificent you are when you are ravished? Such a sight is worthy of only me, I can tell you that.”

Loki knew, of course, but he feigned a blush.

“Will you show me?” he asked, coyly.

“What’s your name, dear?”

Loki was very tempted to point at the flagrant plot hole in his “interest”.

“Loki.”

Hard to be reduced to these two syllables.

“Someone show this young man where my quarters are!” the Grandmaster shouted over his shoulder, in the certainty that someone would obey. “Wait for me there”, he said to Loki.

-

Loki has been waiting for so long that he’s absolutely sure the Grandmaster forgot him, and sure enough when he slams his doors open, he looks surprised to see Loki there.

“… Loki, was it?”

Loki smiles.

“You can go”, the Grandmaster waves.

Loki suppresses a frown. He gets up. “You look tired.”

“Oh, you would not _believe_ -“ Loki tunes out the rant as he guides the Grandmaster to his bed, sits him down, and starts to lightly massage him.

“And- what are you doing?”

“Taking care of you. I’ll do _everything_.”

The Grandmaster looks tempted, but only just so. Loki decides to take a risk to give him a nudge in the right direction, and vanishes his own clothes.

“Oh!” The Grandmaster’s eyes positively sparkle. “How did you do that?”

“Just a trick.”

“Ooh, and do you have more up your sleeve?”

“A few. I promise you will _never_ get bored.”

This is the kind of promise the Grandmaster loves. He lies back, arms crossed behind his head, eyebrows wiggling with expectation. Loki kneels and tucks his hair behind his ears in a graceful gesture. He passes his confusion as sensual caresses but eventually succeeds in opening the Grandmaster’s pants.

Loki has to admit this is a beautiful cock, and his mouth waters. But he has to tease if he wants the Grandmaster’s attention, who isn’t even looking at him right now, so he breathes hotly around the head, gives tiny licks and trails his lips down the pumping vein. He feels the Grandmaster propping himself up to look at him with impatience, and that’s when Loki locks eyes with him as he engulfs the entire shaft, mouth touching the balls. The Grandmaster lets out a wordless exclamation and, pleased, Loki moves his throat up and down without much effort, his tongue flattening and curling around the wet cock. When he can actually feel the pulse of precome threatening climax, he knows it’s enough. He stands up.

“Hmm, I like that”, the Grandmaster says, looking at Loki’s erection.

Truth is, Loki has been fingering himself with invisible hands the whole time. So he climbs over the Grandmaster, thumbs at his lips open in admiration – that blue line pouring out of them doesn’t smear one bit – and takes advantage of the distraction of the hot gaze he sends directly into the Grandmaster’s eyes to sink down on his cock in one smooth move.

The Grandmaster stills. “Are you okay?” He doesn’t seem concerned, just perplexed.

Loki smiles at him and bottoms out.

“Ooh, alright.”

The Grandmaster grabs his hips with sudden and extreme strength. Loki almost winces but just bites his lip in an inviting way.

“ _I_ decide when to move.”

Loki strokes the hands and forearms holding onto him, sitting patiently. Then he clenches his asshole around the Grandmaster’s cock.

The Grandmaster jumps and sits up, pulling Loki close by his ass. “Oh, you’re gonna get it.”

“Give it to me…” Loki rocks his hips.

The Grandmaster’s hands, nice and possessive already, travel up his back to yank his long hair. He’s been careful to maintain it natural and not slicked back for this exact purpose. He gives his throat to the Grandmaster who sucks on its skin while bouncing him on his dick.

The Grandmaster has a dynamic pace that’s surprisingly enjoyable and soon Loki has to will himself not to come before his partner does, which the joyously painful friction of the Grandmaster’s clothes isn’t helping with. He arches his back and steadies himself with his hands on the Grandmaster’s knees, offering him a full view and enticing him into lavishing his chest and nipples with attention, which he does. Loki squeezes the muscles under his palms and stops stifling his moans. The sound of them very satisfyingly are enough to finish the Grandmaster off, which lets Loki finally relax and come all over his own stretched stomach.

He makes a show of accidentally falling backwards so the Grandmaster catches him like a precious thing and holds him closer, just for a moment, before pulling him off his dick and laying him on his bed. Loki curls up and looks up at him, lazy-eyed. He manages to make the Grandmaster return his longing stare.

“Well!” the Grandmaster shouts, shaking his head. “You should clean all… that… up while I go take a bath, yes?” He walks off. “It’s a good thing you made those rags of yours disappear, they were a sore to look at. We’ll find something nicer for you to wear, hmm?”

Loki grins.


End file.
